


生吞活剥

by Arielforsure



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Animal hybrids, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Torture, Violence, probable mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielforsure/pseuds/Arielforsure
Summary: 同样体会到身为斑类的不易，莫里森和莱耶斯在年轻时共同开办了一所孤儿院，专门收留有天赋的斑类。没过多久，两人的意见不合导致他们最终分道扬镳：莱耶斯认为猿人更加低等，因此想要发动战争统治他们，而莫里森则是想要求得共存。故事发生在很多年后，当莫里森终于抓住背叛的莱耶斯之后，莱耶斯的计划眼看要泡汤……





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> *《狂野情人》的世界观，剧情是黑暗版的X战警
> 
> *囚禁梗/往后可能会nc-17生子
> 
> *科普：猿人是普通人类，祖先都是猴子；斑类也是人类，但是祖先是别的动物，他们情绪激动时可以魂现（变成动物）。斑类男女都可以生孩子，但是繁殖率极低。其他设定可以自行百科。要说这文和狂野情人到底有多大的关系，其实毫无关系，就是用了一下斑类的设定，自己还改了一些。（我根本没看过多少漫画）
> 
>  
> 
> 重种＞中种＞轻种（斑类有等级制度）
> 
> 76 → 雪豹 猫科重种
> 
> R → 黑豹 猫科重种
> 
> 麦 → 墨西哥狼（灰狼的亚种） 犬科中种
> 
> 安娜母女 → 金鹰 鹰科重种
> 
> 天使 → 白鸽 鸠鸽科轻种
> 
> Sombra → 银狐 犬科中种

不知道从什么时候开始他们只有吃晚饭时才会见面。

饭桌上的气氛尤其糟糕，本来可以容纳八个人的餐桌现在只坐了四个人，莫里森还是像过去那样坐在最远的一端，盘子里装的是冰块和去了血的鹿肉。厨师按照他的要求装模作样地摆放了切成花的蔬菜，可是谁都知道莫里森不会去动。对于一只食肉动物来说，植物就和铁皮那样难以下咽，就算是他的内心渴望接受猿人的生活，他的舌头也却没法避免反胃的感觉。那位优雅的女士安娜也和莫里森有同样的烦恼：她平日在大学里端着精致的陶瓷杯、喝着用鲜奶和砂糖精心调制的红茶，一旦回到了家里，她也不得不面对着满桌的蛇肉和鸟蛋，嫌恶地把盘子旁的生菜挑出去，然后舔舔嘴角，羞愧又迫不及待地享用起肉食的美味。她的女儿法芮尔那时候年龄尚小，不懂得她母亲和莫里森都在别扭什么：一到了饭桌上，她就完全把学校里教授的礼仪抛在脑后，一只手紧紧地握住牛骨，一只手将带着血的牛肉徒手撕碎，露出尖利的牙齿将可食用的部分整个吞噬殆尽，嘴里还不时地发出“咂咂”的声音，深怕别人不知道她有多高兴。四个人中唯一能吞咽下蔬菜的是安吉拉·齐格勒。她优雅而谨慎地坐在木椅上，用一根瘦长的银勺子舀起碗里的五谷杂粮——花生、麦子、绿豆和贝壳的混合物——像是品酒那样仔细斟酌了一下，又像是挑剔的美食家那样皱起眉头，最终过个几秒钟，她还是会苦涩地把这一勺谷物给咽下去。她似乎对自己那看起来简朴的饮食又羞又恼，可即便是这样，她却还是要做出一副比其他三个人都“文明”的模样。在她自己看来，她是这间房子里唯一的“平衡”了。离开的两个人——莱耶斯和麦克雷——他们已经给斑类丢尽了脸，现在她作为一个纯纯粹粹的素食主义者，是唯一能挽回颜面的存在了。

她的幻想是没有用的。屋子里的气氛一日比一日糟糕。莫里森不说话，可是谁都知道他在策划什么。自从莱耶斯与麦克雷离开后，他就一直在策划着什么。

那天晚饭即将结束，法芮尔恋恋不舍地把盘子递给了清扫的女仆，所有人打算下桌，然后像过去几个月那样一句话也不说地回到自己的房间里去，把其他人当做同吃同住的陌生房客。结果是莫里森打破了这个惯例，他站在饭厅的出口，突然转身对着所有人宣布道：

“莱耶斯被我抓住了。”

安娜完全不意外，但安吉拉却张大了嘴巴：

“什么时候？在哪里？”

“我派去南美的人把他抓住了。”

“那麦克雷呢？”

“他逃了。”

莫里森的语调有轻微的烦躁，安吉拉知道原因：

“如果他来救莱耶斯怎么办？”

“我会二十四小时监视着莱耶斯，不会有人靠近的，”莫里森明显早就想好了这些安排，他继续吩咐道，努力让自己听起来有所准备，“安娜，你放消息给所有斑类，说我们不会和猿人开战，叫他们把布置好的埋伏都撤掉。安吉拉，我在南美的医生会联系你，他手里有莱耶斯近期需要的药物——“

“什么药物？”

安吉拉可从不知道莱耶斯这样精力旺盛到疯狂的黑豹还要吃药。她有种不好的预感。

“莱耶斯受伤了，”莫里森说这话时还是板着一张脸，只有抿起的嘴唇在努力抑制住即将暴露的尖牙，“他的身体越来越不好，每天要服用很多种药，而且还有几个手术直到现在也没做完。我把他转移到这里，你要协助我的医生一块照看他。”

安吉拉答应了下来，良久后才反应过来莫里森说这些话时就像是事先背诵过台词似的。他说不好已经一个人把这些关于莱耶斯的事翻来覆去地想了几百遍，最终才确保人安全地回到了他手里，而且是再也逃不掉了。

她的确早就知道莫里森急切地想要莱耶斯回到他身边，为此他日夜不停地去南美打探消息，甚至有传言说他派去的人已经多到可以在墨西哥建起一座基地，要不是莫里森行事向来低调谨慎，当地的政府都有可能注意到他的行为。虽然一切看起来早就打破了他们最开始设立的保守原则，但是莫里森做事总有他光鲜正派的原因——“抓住莱耶斯是为了世界和平”，但是这之下还有一个最不能忽视的私人原因，那就是“抓住莱耶斯以防他自己发狂”。安吉拉依旧不清楚莫里森和莱耶斯之间除了肉体关系外还有什么，毕竟要斑类（尤其是食肉动物）去在乎某个一个特定的交配对象是很困难的，但是莫里森对莱耶斯如此在乎，这其中绝对有超越交配欲望的执着。

亦或是——安吉拉想到一种更野蛮的解答——莫里森想要交配的欲望只是太强烈了。

他说莱耶斯的身体不好，这可实在是让安吉拉吓了一跳。在她稀薄的童年记忆里，那只黑豹总是高傲地仰着头，顺理成章地欺压他们，却从不允许别人骑到他头上来一次，整个屋子里除了莫里森和安娜外没有任何人能动他毫厘。

或许等我拿到他的体检报告时就会明白了吧——安吉拉想着，心里其实暗自高兴事情终于出现了转机。长久以来的苦闷生活差点要让她以为自己要永远荒废在这间阴沉、不祥的老宅子里了。年纪轻轻的她是多么想逃出去，然后混在猿人的世界里拥有自己的生活啊！有人说她被莫里森和莱耶斯抚养长大是幸运的——他们是这一代斑类中的两个英雄，就像是历史上的蝙蝠侠与小丑、万磁王与X教授、上帝与路西法一样，但是在了解他们的安吉拉看来，这两个人不过是互相纠缠着的疯子罢了。

 

莱耶斯的“病”和安吉拉想象的不同。如果说这只健壮凶猛的黑豹真的有哪里病了的话，那就一定是他的内心——那里面被恨意和愤怒填满了，圣经里的每一个备受折磨的罪人都和他此时的心态相同。至于说他的身体，安吉拉讽刺地想着，不仅是没有生病，反而是变得更加可怖、强大了。

“你管这叫生病？”

安吉拉皱起眉头。巨大的玻璃窗后面是一张竖立起来的床板，床板上是被铁链和手铐束缚住的一具身体——文艺复兴时期的雕塑家可以竭尽全力地赞美这具身体的健美，但是念在和平主义的份上，这具身体现在仅仅象征着野蛮和暴力。莫里森从来不是一个狠心的人（起码不像是莱耶斯那样外露），他现在把久别重逢的老友囚禁在玻璃房里对他使用酷刑也是迫不得已。托了他的福，这个处境和姿势让莱耶斯先前积攒起来的高傲全都垮掉了。出于观察目的考虑，他是全裸的，身体上每一个可以扭动的关节上都被紧紧地绑了一根铁链，就连手指之间都有细小的铁丝照顾。为了不让他把这些铁链硬生生地扯碎，它们都连接着他身后的一台齿轮机器，也就是说只要莱耶斯扯动一根，另外一根就会把他锁得更紧，无论是力气多大的人都没法从这套机关中寻找到出口。

一般毅力的斑类，例如说是安吉拉，在这种状况下绝对早就忍不住魂现了。她的魂现是一只轻种的白鸽，肯定能马上从铁锁中逃出去，更不要说莱耶斯说一只重种的黑豹了。可是莱耶斯却不愿意把他的野兽一面暴露出来——他为自己的魂现感到羞愧么？不，当然不，只是黑豹形态下的他更容易被莫里森抓住把柄罢了。莫里森为了让莱耶斯魂现，在玻璃房里反反复复地播放毫无美感可寻的噪音，并将他的眼睛死死地蒙起来，让他分不清白天和黑夜，丢掉时间的概念，从而丢掉对这个世界的认知。只有当过兵的人知道，自从水刑被政府禁止之后，美国军营里都是用这种办法对待口风很紧的战俘。莫里森虽然不是个狠心的人（这句话马上就会充满讽刺意味），可这是他想出的唯一能让莱耶斯低头的办法。当莱耶斯的大脑因为噪音而无法思考和休息时，莫里森会让人给他读一些事先编好的假新闻，这些新闻上说“麦克雷已经死了”、“Sombra已经放弃他了”之类的玩意儿，更甚的时候还会告诉他“这是一九八九年”、“你在美军基地”等等这些不切实际的东西。可是古往今来，凡是被这种刑法对待过的战俘没有哪一个会不相信的。他们在三天三夜之后就彻底变成疯子（或是半个月大的婴儿），任何能让噪音停止的事情他们都愿意去做。

虽然这才是第二天，不过据安吉拉观察，莫里森的手段早晚会成功。现在这具本是充满了爆发力的身体被锁在紧缚住他的铁链中，每一寸金属都死死地挤压着他的肌肉，在上面勒出已经开始发黑的痕迹，安吉拉估计着再这样下去这些痕迹就会变成永久的伤疤。要说什么是比这个全裸的形势更加屈辱的，那就只有莱耶斯无法看见莫里森这一点了。当莫里森那双湛蓝而锋利的眼睛贪婪地扫过这具被囚禁起来的身体时，当他的手像是着魔那样在玻璃窗上来回摩擦、企图隔空触碰莱耶斯的皮肤时，莱耶斯并不知道，也毫无意识——他还深陷在耳边的轰鸣和目光的漆黑中，活像是一只拿出来被展览的马戏团的野兽。

安吉拉恍然觉得莫里森未免太卑鄙了一些。他卑鄙的不是他所使用的酷刑，而是他冠冕堂皇地借用“正义”这个词满足他想要囚禁莱耶斯的欲望。而这只高傲的黑豹——满心都是仇恨和革命的黑豹——最终也还是掉进了陷阱。

曾经莱耶斯在屋子里是一股不可忽视的力量，安吉拉和其他孤儿都极为畏惧他（除了麦克雷）。他浓重漆黑的眉毛，透着金色光芒的双眼，还有那高大笔挺的身姿和咄咄逼人的话语——不要说是猿人了，就连斑类中的食肉动物都要在他的气势下敬畏三分。莱耶斯从来都是斑类中的传统派，换作猿人的比喻来说就是持有很强的种族主义。不像是莫里森和安娜那样以自己的身份为耻，莱耶斯毫不掩饰他对鲜血和肉类的热爱。原先在大房子里，莫里森教育所有的孩子都要学会吃杂食，麦克雷虽然天生就能咀嚼蔬菜，可是他极不愿意低头和安吉拉这样的鸟类吃同一种食物。莱耶斯就是抓住了小孩们的这一点心理，趁着莫里森不在的时候喂给他们血淋淋的肉，想要唤醒他们身体里野蛮的本性。麦克雷是第一个被莱耶斯的计谋收买的，他在那之后就成为了莱耶斯最忠心的跟随者。安吉拉还记得小时候她自己捧着一碗谷物吃得津津有味的时候，麦克雷带领其他的小孩嘲笑她。幸好他们只是斑类，不是真正的野兽，否则安吉拉或许早就被他们充满侵略性的眼神给生吞活剥了。直到现在，莱耶斯和麦克雷早就离开好久了，大房子里却越来越频繁地发生这些事。莫里森最近几个月来对莱耶斯的搜索使得他不再过问大房子里的事情，上次安吉拉去那里拜访的时候，发现一个叫卢西奥的孩子正在被好多食肉斑类欺负，其情景就和她小时候被麦克雷他们欺负一模一样。她那时候想着，或许用不了多久莱耶斯就会拥有比莫里森更多的追随者了。

谁知道莫里森几个月来的辛苦并没有白费。他抓住了莱耶斯，那些想要统治猿人的地下计划肯定也早就泡汤了，除非以麦克雷为首的年轻人能代替莱耶斯举起大旗——但是他们现在肯定都六神无主，想着该如何把他们的首领救出来吧。

“安吉拉，我想听听你的看法。”

莫里森的手在玻璃窗上停留了好一会儿，像是渗人的跟踪狂那样将自己的每一寸目光都死死地打在浑然不觉的莱耶斯的身上。直到他发觉自己的失态，才不舍地将眼睛向旁边扭转。安吉拉和他对视的时候，那双湛蓝的眼睛里似乎还残留有莱耶斯的倒影。

“我的看法，”安吉拉清了清嗓子，她其实很早之前就不再盯着莱耶斯了，不仅是他剧烈的痛苦令她于心不忍，更是莫里森的存在让她很不舒服，“我的看法是你最好把莱耶斯撤出这间玻璃房。他的威胁还没有那么大。叫你的医生给他打催眠针，或是用其他局部麻醉的药物，他肯定能乖乖地躺在床上，你大可不必担心他闹事。而且，你我都知道，他并不是一只没有脑子的野兽，他会想和你坐下来好好谈判的。你们甚至可以叙旧，就像你渴望的那样。”

莫里森似乎连听都没有听安吉拉的长篇分析：

“我想让他魂现。”

“就算他魂现了也最终还是会变回去。而且他若是真的魂现，你这里这些时髦的器械全部要遭殃，”安吉拉没法苟同地劝说道，“如果他真的变成了豹子，第一个要吃的肯定是我——到时候我可要变成鸽子飞走了。”

“不，不全是这样，”莫里森开始和她辩论，“你也看到了，他的身体已经被改造过了，只有通过魂现，我们才能知道他到底变成了什么，又拥有怎样的能力。你察觉到他的皮肤了么？那些皮肤被铁链勒得那么死，淤血却能自己散开，还有他的力气，我已经两天没让他进食了，他却还是那么有力气，与过去相比有增无减——”

“那么你把他关着也别指望他会低头了。”

“不，他能忍受这些肉体的折磨，但是不能忍受他与猿人开战的计划遭到耽搁，不能忍受他的手下开始自乱阵脚。我了解他，因此我才设立了这个玻璃房，叫人告诉他那些假的新闻。你以为我真的企图靠着这点东西就让莱耶斯屈服么？我这辈子都没成功过——”

“——杰克，够了，”安吉拉终于忍不住微笑着摇了摇头，摘下眼镜，“你自己这么明白，到底为什么要问我？你根本不在乎我的看法。从小到大，无论是你还是他，你们都从来不在乎别人的看法。”

你们总以为自己了解对方的一切——安吉拉在内心补充道，转身离开了牢房，留下那两个人继续隔着玻璃共处一室。


	2. 第二章

莫里森和他的科学家们在莱耶斯身边日夜不停地观察了一个礼拜，期间莫里森狠心到一直没有给莱耶斯提供一丁点的食物和饮用水，甚至想尽办法不让他在一片连续不断的巨大噪声中睡着。即便莱耶斯的身体经过某些不知名的改造后变得非同常人，但是安吉拉作为一个医护人员的职业道德和她本身的善良让她没法忍受莫里森刻意的虐待，更不要说这个变得如此没有人性的莫里森还是外界一直吹捧的斑类中“少有的良知”。安吉拉虽然在大房子的过度保护下一直天真得像个小女孩一样，但是迟钝如她也逐渐在目睹莫里森与莱耶斯两个糟糕的大人中学到了一件事情，那就是他们这些斑类与生俱来的虚伪。或许莱耶斯说的不是错的，安吉拉小时候在动物园的笼子后面看到的那些无法沟通、野蛮而原始的困兽就是他们斑类本来的模样，而这些动物想着的只有几件事情：生存，竞争，交配。

眼下莫里森无疑就是被这三种欲望支配着，打算把莱耶斯折磨成一件他随意操控的物品。

第七天的时候，安吉拉看到莱耶斯隔着玻璃剧烈起伏的胸口像是要炸开了一样。她知道他多么想要喝水，现在哪怕是让他像是猫咪一样趴在地上用舌头舔水槽里的水他也愿意。而且莱耶斯的身体也一下子就消瘦了起来，几乎看不见任何地方有多余的肉，除了紧绷的肌肉外就是一条条像是要冲破皮肤的尖利的骨头。安吉拉告诉过莫里森，莱耶斯在这样的状态下是没法进行任何身体检查和手术的，但是莫里森却告知安吉拉一切的治疗都要等莱耶斯愿意开口之后再进行。

“你想看着他死么？”

安吉拉有一次问莫里森，她想做出是在开玩笑的样子，可是却真的开始担心起来。

“他不会死的。他有希望在支撑着他。”

安吉拉看到莫里森那么说着，可是却一点不能从这个男人身上感觉到任何对人命该有的关心。那个曾经充满希望地发誓要为斑类带来和平和幸福的年轻人已经成为了只有安吉拉才记得的一个笑话。自从莱耶斯背叛莫里森之后，后者就开始郁郁寡欢，斤斤计较，再也不相信任何人和事，并且毫不顾及地把这样阴暗的氛围传染给大房子里的每个人，就连小孩都不放过。法芮尔从原来那个总是喊着“杰克、杰克”的嬉皮笑脸的女孩变成了现在这个连眼睛都不敢看向莫里森的假惺惺的淑女，更不要说像卢西奥这一辈的孩子甚至都没有见过莫里森曾经的样子，以为他一直是这样一个脾气差劲的老古董。

“希望，该死的希望”——安吉拉听到莫里森随后补充道。

安吉拉猜到了莫里森所指的，亦或是莱耶斯所相信的希望是什么，但是她宁愿这个话题能晚一点被提起。可是来不及了，第七天的时候莫里森终于使出了他最不愿意的一种方法来逼问莱耶斯。他用机器合成了一段录音，模仿的是杰西·麦克雷的声音，那时候莱耶斯还不知道莫里森他们已经掌握了这项技术。录音的内容大致是麦克雷正在被莫里森的手下折磨，所以麦克雷请求莱耶斯向莫里森屈服。

当这段录音在玻璃房里放给莱耶斯听的时候，莫里森和所有的科学家都在盯着莱耶斯赤裸而疲惫的身体看。安吉拉混在他们之中，眼睛只看向一个地方，那就是莱耶斯被漆黑眼罩捂住的眼睛。她渴望从那无法穿透的地方捕捉到一点生命的动向，哪怕是她凭着这些绝望的景象想象出来的也好，这样她作为一个旁观者便不会太愧疚。

如同他们期待的一样，就在麦克雷的声音开始响起之后，莱耶斯干裂的嘴唇竟然动了动，似乎是这几天以来第一次打算说些什么。

几个科学家露出惊喜的表情，用手冲着玻璃后边指指点点。莫里森沉着脸，还是一点表情都没有。和他不一样，安吉拉的内心也自然地高兴起来，但并不是因为对莱耶斯这个实验目标的研究有了进展，而是为他依旧还有着人类的反应而感到松了一口气。

在录音开始放到麦克雷被折磨时痛苦的声音时，莱耶斯不由自主地发出一阵又一阵类似是嘶吼的声音，可是由于他的嗓子太干了，安吉拉他们听到的更像是一个哮喘的病人在费劲地喘息。那声音就像透过什么很细的小孔传来的，虽然频率极快却只能令人更加心烦，说是悲鸣也不为过。这种令人耻辱又似乎毫无办法的境况又一次让安吉拉想到了笼子后面那些被人类玩弄的动物，讽刺的是现在莱耶斯自己反倒成了例子。不知道他也会觉得耻辱么？还是说他早就已经相信这样的丑陋和无能是他们身为野兽的一部分？话又说回来，莱耶斯不知道自己此时的模样有多疲惫和徒劳，他也没有可能知道，于是他继续像一只垂死的野兽般细声呻吟着，伴随着录音里痛苦的吼叫一起在他们的耳边回荡。整个实验室有那么一瞬间对于安吉拉来说就像是地狱似的。

录音里假麦克雷的喊声越来越痛苦，并且在死命请求着莱耶斯向莫里森屈服，这样他就不用一直被折磨下去。莱耶斯或许听了太久的噪音，已经失去了对任何声音真假的判断，于是开始相信了莫里森的这个把戏，并变得彻底失去了冷静，不仅嘴里开始发出声音，四肢也焦躁地扭动起来，企图挣脱开捆绑着他的一层层锁链。

“要来了，这就是了！”

一个科学家兴奋地喊着，招呼着助手开始录像，并将镜头聚焦到莱耶斯的脸上。莫里森瞥向他们一眼，皱起眉头想说什么但是却没说出口。安吉拉讽刺地想如果莫里森这时候犯起独占欲的毛病就太可笑了。

在谁都没有准备好的一刻，玻璃房里突然响起了尖利的一声，像是钢铁摩擦过的声音。安吉拉这才后知后觉地意识到莱耶斯的双手突然变得和野兽那般尖利，他的手背冒出了黑色的又硬又亮的毛发，银色的指尖也伸了出来，在绑着他的铁链上开始摩擦。莫里森成功了。黑豹真的魂现了。

“是金属！”

有个科学家喊道，大家也都注意到莱耶斯的指甲不再是天然的，而是被金属取代了，在昏暗的实验室里闪着四周监视屏幕上的冷光。

“他要切断锁链了！”

就在这句话还没有结束的时候，锁链就已经全都散开了，并且在地上砸出了巨大的声音。虽然这是他们等待了一个礼拜才得来的成果，但是安吉拉在这一刻来不及观察任何东西，而是马上落荒而逃到房间的角落。即便先前莱耶斯是如何顺服地被绑着，当这只黑豹恢复自由的时候，她无法不在第一时间感到压迫性的恐惧。和安吉拉一样，科学家们意识到莱耶斯随时有可能砸碎玻璃走出来，都立刻慌慌忙忙地躲在角落的一堆仪器设备后面，紧张地露出一点视线在远处观察着这头野兽。

在一片混乱和尖叫之中，唯一没有动的是莫里森。

他定在原地，目睹着玻璃后面的莱耶斯一点点舒展开那具已经被折磨得如此消瘦却依旧包含着足以把人轻易杀死的力量的身体。他日日夜夜盼望着的黑豹现在终于以最原始的形态呈现在他面前。他的身体果然被改造过了——从有力的尾巴到两颗獠牙，到处都是锋利的金属在实验室诡谲的绿色灯光下反光，就好像全是莫里森想象出来的那样不真实。唯一真实并且亘古不变的只有黑豹的气势，无论是何种境况下经历了怎么样的折磨，当他再次站起来的那一刻，没有人能够怀疑他的力量和残忍，即便是从远处瞥向这边一眼，他身上那危险、高傲又充满仇恨的气质就能完全尽收眼底。莫里森注意到莱耶斯眼睛里金色的光是如此明亮，几乎像是要燃烧起来一样，仿佛那七天毫无尽头的黑暗也无法在他暴戾、狂野的内心中烙下任何痕迹。就在他们对视的一刹那，黑豹镶着银色金属的獠牙猛地翻开嘴唇露了出来，棕色皮肤下的尾骨低端也窜出了一条黑色的尾巴，重重地拍打在面前的玻璃窗上。那一刻莫里森感到世界都震动了一下。

“快、快放喷雾！”

一个担心莫里森指挥官安全的科学家连忙指挥门口的保安在玻璃房里施放麻醉喷雾。莫里森伸手似乎想要阻止，但是喷雾已经从玻璃房的天花板上弥散下来。玻璃房里的黑豹抬起头，看到了头顶的黄棕色气体正在铺天盖地而来，似乎被背叛了似的朝莫里森怒吼一声，张开满嘴的獠牙以示威胁。莫里森意识到他虽然即将要失去意识，可是却一点也没有害怕的样子，而是用尽余下的所有力气站直，暴戾而傲慢的金色眼睛死死地盯着莫里森，直到迷雾将他的视线彻底遮挡，也让莫里森不再能看清他。

紧接着他们都听到那只黑豹倒地的声音。安吉拉想着这世界最沉重的东西也无法砸出这样大的声音。她感受着那一刻实验室里似乎带着某种悲伤的寂静，很久之后才清醒过来，指挥别人把麻醉烟雾再抽走，以免莱耶斯中毒。

等安吉拉注意到的时候，莫里森不知为什么在玻璃窗前面跪了下来。

有那么一刻，没有人去接近玻璃房，黄棕色的麻醉气体在逐渐散开，而人们这才看清莱耶斯侧着身子倒在了玻璃窗上，爪子在上面留下了五道划痕，安吉拉猜想现在那块玻璃窗应该只要一点力气就能全部裂开。而现在和莱耶斯额头靠着额头，几乎只有一面脆弱的玻璃的距离的，就是他们的指挥官莫里森。

他们都看不清莫里森的脸，只能看到那个金色的脑袋在使劲地蹭着玻璃，似乎当别人都被黑豹吓得魂飞魄散时，只有他一个劲地想去接近那头野兽，感受他的温度，甚至被他吞噬。似乎同为野兽，只有他们才能理解对方。

 

 

酷刑之后，便是像对待精致的工艺品那样百般的呵护。所有人都看透了这是莫里森指挥官一个人的突发奇想，但是他们都要附和着他，可这样的附和具体会产生什么效果，又对解决斑类和猿人之间的矛盾有什么帮助，谁也不知道。事实上，莫里森本人和他的手下们一样对眼前的情况没有更好的判断和见解。直到他能真正缕清自己和莱耶斯的关系之前，他们身边的所有人都是在陪着他们受罪。

安吉拉就是受罪的人之一。

当莱耶斯的拷打终于结束，并被搬到重症监护室之后，首要的一件事情是给他补充营养和水分，让他萎缩的器官逐渐恢复原样。这个过程进行的并不顺利。当这只黑豹有意识的时候，他就吵着要吃肉，并且不耐烦地把身上的点滴都拔下来，说他不需要这些。根据莫里森的意思，一切都不能顺着莱耶斯，所以安吉拉只有给莱耶斯继续打麻醉针，在他毫无意识时通过食管将那些维生素和糖分都输送到他的身体里。本来这样下去莱耶斯的身体应该日益健康起来，但是他们都低估了他作为一只食肉动物的欲望。安吉拉始终记得某天深夜，当她打算从医院离开回到大房子里的时候，她听到医院走廊尽头的食品冷冻室里有翻箱倒柜的声音，她打开走廊里的灯，看到地板上新鲜的斑斑血迹，马上就打了紧急电话给莫里森，然后跑到楼下的车里躲了一夜。后来听同事们说，原来是莱耶斯那天晚上从麻醉中突然清醒过来，用牙齿咬死了两个值班的护士，并顺着味道溜到了冷冻库里，在那里大口大口地找新鲜的肉吃。安吉拉问同事们莱耶斯是如何打开冷冻室带着锁的门，他们说莱耶斯切下了一个护士的手，用她的指纹开的。

自从那件事情之后，莫里森被逼着只能按时给莱耶斯喂肉。每次莱耶斯吃肉的时候，房间里只有莫里森一个人，其他护士和医生都呆在外面，莫里森给出的理由是他们或许会被血腥的场面吓到。根据安吉拉的猜测，莫里森每次给莱耶斯带去恐怕都是活着的动物，这也难怪清洁工最近总是会抱怨医院里多了许多羽毛。看着那些“同类”的毛发上还沾着的血迹，安吉拉总是会每晚噩梦做个不停，第二天却还是要给罪魁祸首检查身体。

事实证明，当野兽的进食欲望被满足的时候，他就会乖顺许多 ；话句话说，当所有人都被莱耶斯的凶狠行为折磨得心神不宁时，莫里森反而是对莱耶斯的恢复状况很满意。据说莱耶斯自从有活物吃之后，甚至还和莫里森私下交流了几次，但是他们说话的具体内容就无从考究了。不过以安吉拉对两人的了解，她能猜到莱耶斯愿意与莫里森讲的绝对没有除了推翻猿人统治之外的事情。不是说莱耶斯和莫里森没得可聊，恰恰相反，他们离开对方的这几年里需要诉说的实在是太多了，可是这两个人无论是谁都没有放下身段的意愿，于是最后的谈话总会变为证明自己比对方正确的辩论和争吵，从而引发的新一轮的战争。

有时候安吉拉已经不能想象莱耶斯正常与人交流的时候是怎么样的，在她稀薄的记忆里莱耶斯曾经或许也和莫里森一样年轻热血，不仅喜欢给孩子们吹捧他的英雄事迹，还有着和普通人一样的爱好，但是那一面的莱耶斯早就在他带着麦克雷和一群孩子离开大房子的时候就不见了。安吉拉确定，即便是莫里森也没有再见过那样的莱耶斯。或许现在依旧有机会和莱耶斯像是普通人那样相处的就只剩下麦克雷了。安吉拉听说即便是在莱耶斯自己的组织里，他的手下无一都是像安吉拉一样害怕他的，长久来只有麦克雷一个人能得到他的信任。

恐怕越是想到这一点，莫里森就越是想逼着莱耶斯说点什么出来，最好是什么麦克雷也没听过的东西。有时候想起时安吉拉会觉得好笑，但是莫里森一定在因为麦克雷而吃醋，并且他的这种没由来的嫉妒无疑加剧了他对莱耶斯的掌控欲。可是他不知道的是，嫉妒是一种极其危险的罪，它不仅会为别人制造痛苦，也会剥夺莫里森自己最后的理智。

有一次安吉拉经过莱耶斯的病房的时候，她听到里面一如既往地传来飞禽惨叫地声音，伴随着令人难以忽视的血腥味。当她因为感到一阵恶寒而打算加速离开的时候，她注意到房间里撕咬的声音未免太大了一些，就好像不只是一只野兽在狩猎似的。

不敢相信自己的猜想，安吉拉拨开了门上罩着玻璃的一层窗帘，竟然看到一只彻底兽化的黑豹正在撕扯着一只水鸟的翅膀，但是这只黑豹失去了往日的壮硕，现在就连单独制服一只猎物都困难，甚至在挣扎的过程中还要被猎物的爪子划伤脸颊。而此时正在帮他咬着另外一只翅膀的正是他们的指挥官莫里森。莫里森没有完全兽化，而是仅仅只露出了雪豹的獠牙和雪白的毛发。在莱耶斯和莫里森共同使劲的那一刻，水鸟彻底被撕成了两半，那一刻飞溅出来的血液印在莫里森雪白的毛发上尤其显眼，但是他不在乎，而是在抹了一把嘴角之后坐在地上和莱耶斯一起享用起一只猎物。安吉拉不确定自己所见的是否为真，因为平时连鹿肉都要人伪装成蔬菜的莫里森现在正一根根地咗着骨头，仔细地舔着手上的肉沫。自从莱耶斯离开后，安吉拉和大房子里的人想过无数种让莫里森重新快乐起来的办法，但是他们始终都不知道莫里森失去的到底是什么，然而现在，答案似乎已经很明显了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我明白这是某个一年前的脑洞的延续，所以也请不要对03有多大指望orz 说不好还要一年呢……


End file.
